The object of this project is the elucidation of the biochemical mechanism of compensatory skeletal muscle hypertrophy. These studies will give greater insight into the physiological regulation of normal and pathologic skeletal muscle metabolism and into the role of the nervous system in this regulation. Present topics of investigation include the relationship between stretch-induced hypertrophy and muscle protein synthesis, degradation, and changes in Na pump activity and cyclic nucleotide levels.